


Nubbin Conspiracy

by mercurybard



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Furbies, Gen, Nubbins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vast nubbin conspiracy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nubbin Conspiracy

Will set a box down inches from Ashley’s nose.

She looked at it skeptically for a moment, trying to read the print on the box with her eyes crossed, before asking, “What is that?”

“It’s a Furby.”

She sat back and contemplated the stuffed creature in the box. “It looks like a nubbin.”

“It’s a robot. According to the box, it speaks ‘Furbish’, but if you love on it enough, it’ll pick up English phrases. 

Ashley stared at him in disbelief. “It looks like a nubbin,” she repeated.

Will looked down at the box. “I know…makes you wonder, doesn’t it?”


End file.
